This training program in basic and clinical neuroscience has been funded for the past 24 years, and involves the Departments of Neurology, Pediatrics, Neurosurgery, Internal Medicine and Anesthesia at the University of Michigan (U-M) and the Ann Arbor VA Medical Centers. 35,000 square feet of laboratory space are available for basic research, and 30 faculty members, most of whom are both clinical neurologists and basic or clinician scientists, serve as preceptors. We train medical and graduate students, physicians, and basic scientists to conduct basic and clinical neuroscience research. We offer basic science training in cell and molecular neuroscience, neurochemistry, neurophysiology, neuropharmacology, neurogenetics, and clinical science training in the dementias, neuromuscular diseases, movement disorders, sleep disorders and neurogenetics. Clinical training involves evaluation of clinical disorders, clinical-pathological correlations, neuropharmacological interventions, anatomical and functional imaging, including positron emission tomography studies, epidemiological studies, and experimental therapeutics. Training is in the individual laboratory or clinical program but is supplemented by interdisciplinary and collaborative project meetings, seminars and appropriate course work. All trainees in clinical science programs are required to enroll in the School of Public Health's Masters Program in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis. We propose to increase our trainee number from 4 to 5 postdoctoral fellows per year. Postdoctoral trainees are neurologists or physicians in related fields who have completed clinical training and select a basic or clinical research career, and biomedical scientists who seek training in basic neuroscience research. Trainees are selected competitively by the program's Executive Committee. While the Executive Committee monitors progress of trainees, individual preceptors are responsible for guiding their trainees in generating research proposals, supervising the trainees' work, and evaluating the trainees' performance. Efforts are made to recruit qualified women and minority students for training at all levels. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]